Der Irrwicht
by Nightmarexxx
Summary: ...Ein komisches Geräusch ließ ihn seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Mann vor sich zukommen. Snape starrte auf den Boden und schüttelte dabei langsam den Kopf. Remus konnte sein Gesicht nicht erkennen, aber er sah wie Snape seinen Zauberstab fest umklammerte und seine Hände dabei zitterten...


_Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling, ich hab sie mir für diese Geschichte nur ausgeliehen. Die Fanfiktion habe ich mir ausgedacht und die Rechte daran gehören mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit diesen Geschichten._

 **Der Irrwicht**

Remus schaute auf, als er die Tür zum Lehrerzimmer aufgehen und schließen hörte.

„Ah, Severus."

Sein freundliches Lächeln wurde mit einem kalten wütendem Blick und eiserner Stille begrüßt.

Mit einem mentalen Seufzer wandte er sich wieder seiner Beschäftigung zu. Er versuchte ihm gegenüber netter zu sein, doch Severus Snape hasse ihn genau so sehr wie wärend ihrer Schulzeit. Richtig so, denn die Rumtreiber waren schließlich nicht für alle seine Leiden verantwortlich. Doch warum kommt er nicht darüber hinweg, der „Wehrwolf-Zwischenfall" konnte schließlich nicht so schlimm gewesen sein, oder doch? Vielleicht hat er Remus Lupin einfach zu oft weggeschaut an Momenten an denen Sirius und James es einfach zu weit getrieben hatten.

Meist war es so, Aufgestanden, Zähne geputzt, Snivellus gedemütigt, gefrühstückt….

Keine guten Gedankengänge, ihm tat es mittlerweile wirklich leid. Aber sich versuchen zu entschuldigen bei Snape, der auf jeden hinabgesehen hatte als wärst du nicht mehr wert als der Dreck unter seinen Fingernägeln…. Remus wäre nicht überrascht wenn dieser Mann einem Basilisiken ohne Probleme in die Augen schauen könnte. Dieser Gedanke ließ ihn fast kichern.

Snape hatte dies irgendwie mitbekommen, vielleicht durch eine kleine Veränderung seines Gesichtsausdrucks. Er öffnete seinen Mund und wollte etwas sagen doch ein Geräusch aus dem Schrank unterbrach ihn.

Der Tränkemeister runzelte seine Stirn. Schaute verdächtig auf Lupin, dann durchquerte er den Raum mit schnellen Schritten und zückte er seinen Zauberstab.

Dieser Mann hatte gute Instinkte das musste man ihm lassen, er konnte schnell Zaubersprüche loslassen obwohl er immer sagte es sei„Albernes, Zauberstab gefuchtel." Dachte Lupin anerkenned

„Ah, Severus, nicht-."

Zu spät, er hatte den Schrank bereits geöffnet. Remus duckte sich, nicht wie Snape, er wusste das dort im Schrank ein Irrlicht war. Er hatte Dumbledore um seine Erlaubnis gefragt, um der dritten Klasse den Riddikulus Zauberspruch bei zu bringen. Er war gespannt in was sich Snapes Irrwicht verwandeln würde. Ein Werwolf vielleicht? Er hatte sich damals vor ihm erschrocken und Remus konnte sich noch gut an die Angst in seinen Augen erinnern.

Etwas kam aus dem Schrank, und viel mit einem dumpfen Schlag auf dem Boden. Remus reckte den Hals, doch er konnte nicht sehen welche Gestalt es war, denn Snape blockierte ihm die Sicht.

Ein komisches Geräusch ließ ihn seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Mann vor sich zukommen. Snape starrte auf den Boden und schüttelte dabei langsam den Kopf. Remus konnte sein Gesicht nicht erkennen, aber er sah wie Snape seinen Zauberstab fest umklammerte und seine Hände dabei zitterten.

„Severus?"

Keine Reaktion, kein Zeichen das Snape ihn hörte.

„Es ist nur ein Irrwicht, Severus."

Snape nickte, als wäre er in einer tiefen Trance.

„Rid … Riddi …" Seine Stimme klang als würde jemand ihn würgen, sein Zauberstab glitt ihm aus der Hand und viel klirrend zu Boden, er schüttelte den Kopf, „Kann nicht." krächzte er verzweifelt.

Remus runzelte erstaunt die Stirn, Severus Snape kam nicht mit einem Irrwicht klar? Der Severus Snape der in seinem ersten Schuljahr mehr Flüche kannte als manch ein siebt Klässler?

Er stand auf, „Lass mich-."

„Nein. **Raus**."

Remus meinte „Ich kann ihn für dich beseitigen."

Snape drehte den Kopf zu ihm und sah ihn an, „ **Raus**."

Es war nicht der Ton seiner Stimme der Remus schockierte. Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. Es war der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht, der ihm zeigte das etwas gewältig schief lief. Snape sah nie besonders gesund aus, doch selbst an seinen schlechten tagen besser als jetzt. Severus ähnelte einer Leiche, seine Augen waren ausdruckslos und stumpf, sein Gesicht blutleer. Dies genügte um Remus davon zu überzeugen raus zu gehen und Hilfe zu holen.

Er schlug die Tür zum Lehrerzimmer zu und blickte den Korridor auf und ab. Niemand war da, nicht einmal ein Schüler. Wärend er immer noch versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen um Dumbledore irgendwie eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen, er könnte selbst gehen oder einen der Hauselfen schicken. Er sah McGonnagall auf ihn zulaufen.

„Minerva!" rief er.

Sie lächelte ihm zu, doch als sie ihm ins Gesicht sah veränderte sich ihr lächeln in ein Stirn runzeln. „Remus was ist los?"

„Hol Albus- schnell."

Sie fragte nicht nach, als sie sie Dringlichkeit in seiner Stimme vernahm. Sie nickte verwandelte sich wärend sie schnellen schrittens lief. In ihrer Animagus form war sie viel schneller als in Menschlicher Gestalt.

Was nun? Hier auf Dumbledore warten? Oder ins Lehrerzimmer zurück? Doch Severus wollte in nicht bei sich haben. Warum kam er nicht mit dem Irrwicht klar? Was hatte dieser für eine Gestalt? Was auch immer es war er wollte es geheim halten.

Eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf sagte ihm er sollte Severus Snape nicht allein lassen mit diesem Horror mit dem er offensichtlich nicht klar kam.

 _Gehe rein und beseitige den Irrwicht für ihn_ , sagte die Stimme.

Natürlich konnte er dies innerhalb kürzester Zeit. Es war nicht das erste Mal das er einem begegnete, doch er war sich sicher dass ihm Severus dass niemals vergeben würde. Nein, er sagte ihm er solle draußen bleiben und das würde er nun auch tun, außerdem wollte er nicht das Snape ihn für seine Bemühungen ihm zu helfen letztendlich verspottete.

 _Feigling_ , sagte die leise Stimme in seinem Kopf.

Er ignorierte sie. Nach all den Jahren hat er gelernt sie nicht zu beachten.

Das Warten fühlte sich an als würden Stunden vergehen, als er endlich schnelle schritte hörte. Dumbledore kam um die Ecke des Gangs, bei ihm Mcgonnagall in menschlicher Gestalt.

„Remus, was ist passiert?" das sonstige funkeln war aus den bauen Augen des Schulleiters verschwunden.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher." Sagte dieser und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. „Severus öffnete den Schrank, der Irrwicht kam heraus-."

„Bei Merlins Bart! Ich habe vergessen ihn zu warnen." Dumbledore legte seine Hand auf Remus Schulter. „Komm, ich benötige deine Hilfe."

Er öffnete die Tür und führte ihn in ins Lehrerzimmer.

„Minerva," sagte er über seine Schulter, „wärst du so freundlich dafür zu sorgen das niemand reinkommt?"

McGonagall nickte.

Remus stand immer noch an der Tür als Dumbledore diese hinter ihm schloss. Nun konnte er erkennen welche Gestalt Severus Irrwicht hatte, erschrocken zog er die Luft er ein. Ein toter Körper. Lily Potter's toter Körper. Zerschlagen und verstümmelt. Dieser grausame Anblick ließ ihm übel werden. Er war froh dass er das Frühstück ausgelassen hatte. Eine Frage konnte er sich nicht beantworten, warum Lily?

Snape sackte auf einem Stuhl, und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Zuerst dachte Remus er würde zittern doch dann realisierte er das der Mann der ihm plötzlich fremder denn je erschien.

Dumbledore berührte leicht seine Schulter.

„Beseitige den Irrwicht." Flüsterte er.

Remus nickte. Er trat vor, seinen Zauberstab gezückt. Lilys Körper verwandelte sich in einen hellen Vollmond, er war jedoch bereit für diesen Anblick gewesen.

„Riddikulus!" rief er.

Der Mond veränderte sich in einen gelben Balon, der von selbst wieder in den Schrank flog. Remus knallte die Tür zu und verriegelte sie mit einem Zauberspruch, daraufhin drehte er sich zu den andern beiden Männern, er war sich nicht sicher ob er gehen und die beiden allein lassen, oder ob er bleiben sollte. Er hatte viel mehr gesehen als Snape wollte- er war sich sicher er würde später dafür bezahlen. Keine Flüche oder Verhexungen, Snape wusste wie er durch Worte mehr verletzten konnte. Jedoch konnte er nicht gehen, vielleicht würde Dumbledore ihn noch brauchen, außerdem wollte er wissen…

Wer hätte es gedacht, Lily und Snape.

Nein es gab kein „Lily und" es gab nur Snape. Er wusste das Lily und Snape einst Freunde waren, am Anfang ihrer Schulzeit. Doch wärend den Jahren distanzierten sich die beiden immer mehr voneinander. Lily hatte die Freundschaft dann schließlich beendet, nach dem sich Severus in Kreisen bewegte, mit denen sie nichts mit zu tun haben wollte. Remus war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Lily es bedauert hatte, das all diese Dinge dazu führten das dies letztendlich das Ende der Freundschaft bedeutete. Doch vielleicht- das viel ihm erst jetzt auf, und nachdem er Snapes Irrwicht gesehen hatte, fragte er sich ob Snape nicht doch etwas mehr als nur Freundschaft für Lily empfunden hatte.

Er wendete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Dumbledore zu, der Schulleiter kniete vor Snape, eine Hand auf dessen Knie, die andere versuchte Snapes Hände aus dem Gesicht zu nehmen.

„Severus," sagte er sanft, „Severus, mein Junge. Es tut mir so leid das du dies sehnen musstest."

Severus sah den älteren Zauberer an. Remus schnappte nach Luft, Snapes Gesicht zeigte so viel Schmerz und Verzweiflung. Es war das erste Mal das er Snape so sah, niemals zeigte er sich schwach. Als Snape ihn erblickte hatte er seinen Ausdruck sofort wieder unter Kontrolle. Nur die Tränen Spuren auf seiner Wange und der verletzliche Ausdruck seiner Augen zeigten das etwas nicht in Ordnung war.

„So war es, oder? Flüsterte Snape. An Dumbledore gerichtet.

„So sah sie aus, nach dem kaltblütigen Mord." Sein Gesicht war vor Wut und Hass verzerrt.

„Ruhig mein Junge." Dumbledore legte beide Hände auf dessen Schultern und sah ihm fest in die Augen. „Das ist nur deine größte Angst, nicht was wirklich passiert ist."

Plötzlich verstand Remus warum Dumbledore, Snape immer ohne jeglichen Zweifel vertraut hatte. Wenn Severus, Lily tatsächlich geliebt hatte und Voldemord sie umgebracht-

„Aber was dann?" erweiterte Snape gequält, „Was ist damals passiert? Warum erzählst du es mir nicht?"

„Ich denke es ist besser wenn ich es dir nicht erzähle, insbesondere-."

„Das denkst du also? Es ist besser, natürlich, Hauptsache du hälst es für richtig, ist ja nicht wichtig wie es mir dabei geht!" das übliche eiserne war wieder in Severus Stimme zurück gekehrt.

Dumbledore seufzte „Ich halte es nicht für richtig, ich möchte dich damit nur nicht belasten. Ich wollte dir damit niemals schaden mein Junge."

Snape sah ihn einen Moment lang an, schließlich sagte er „Ja, ich weiß." Er massierte seinen Nasenrücken als hätte er fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen, dann schloss er für einige Sekunden seine Augen. „Bitte – sag es mir jetzt, es kann nicht schlimmer sein als meine schlimmsten Vorstellungen."

Dumbledore nickte. „ Du hast Recht. Ich hätte es dir bereits vor langer Zeit erzählen sollen."

Er richtete sich auf, schob einen Stuhl neben Severus und setzte sich.

„Doch zuerst -. Er schaute auf zu Remus und lächelte. „Remus ich glaube du trägst immer etwas Schokolade bei dir, für den Notfall?"

Remus nickte. Er kramte in seiner Hosentasche und zog eine halbe tafelschokolade eingewickelt in orange, goldenem Papier heraus und reichte sie dem Schulleiter.

„Ausgezeichnet." Dumbledore brach ein großes Stück ab. „Iss, Severus. Es hilft nichts besser als Schokolade gegen einen Schock wie diesen."

Snape protestierte nicht und versuchte auch nicht seine Abscheu gegenüber Lupin zu verbergen. Er begann zu essen wärend er Remus einen bitterbösen blick zu warf. Remus musste kein Legilimentik beherrschen um zu erkennen was dieser Blick bedeutete.

Ein Wort, Werwolf und es wird dir leid tun…

Lupin machte eine kurze Bewegung, die Snape zeigen sollte das kein Wort über dessen Lippen kommen würde. Snape nickte ihm einmal kurz zu und wand sich dann ab. Er würde Remus Geheimnis so lange geheim halten wie dieser seins geheim halten würde.

Dumbledore legte seine Hand auf Snapes Arm. „ Es passierte schnell, Severus," sagte er, „Der Todesfluch. Ich bezweifle das sie es überhaupt gespürt hat. Du weißt wie schnell dieser Fluch tötet."

„Er verletzte sie – sie nicht schlimmer?" Snape knabberte weiter an seiner Schokolade. Seine freie Hand lag ruhig auf der Armlehne des Stuhls.

„Nichts weiter Severus, nur den Avada Kedavra."

„Schwöre es," befahl Snape in gewohnt strenger Stimme.

„Ich schwöre Severus, bei allem was mir lieb ist."

Snape nickte und atmete erleichtert aus. „Ich denke, ich komme mit diesem Gedanken klar."

Lächelnd tätschelte Dumbledore, Snapes arm. „Ich bin mir sicher du schaffst das, es tut mir aufrichtig leid dass ich dir das so lange Zeit verschwiegen habe."

Die Mundwinkel des schwarzhaarigen zuckten leicht nach oben, man könnte meinen es wäre ein Lächeln, doch wenn man den Tränkemeister kannte war dies eher unwahrscheinlich. „Dieses Wissen verschont mich vor ein oder zwei schlaflosen Nächten."

Es herrschte einige Sekunden stille, Remus bemerkte das Dumbledore seinen arm von Snapes genommen hatte.

Severus biss ein Stück der Schokolade ab die er in der Hand hielt schaute zu Remus „Dieses Zeug ist genau so widerlich wie all der andere süß kram."

Remus schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf „Schokolade mit extra viel Zucker. Gegen Nachwirkungen nach einem Dementoren Angriff."

Snape rümpfte verächtlich die Nase.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ alle drei Köpfe herum fahren.

Die Tür öffnete sich und McGonnagalls Kopf lugte hinein. „Ich wollte nur fragen ob alles -."

Sie brach mitten im Satz ab als sie Snape erblickte, in dessen Hand immer noch Schokolade war. Dieser hob nur eine Augenbraue. Sie schluckte schüttelte den Kopf und blinzelte ein paar Mal, als könnte sie nicht glauben welches Bild sich vor ihren Augen ergab.

„Alles ist in bester Ordnung, Minerva." Erklärte Dumbledore. „Ich denke ich sollte in mein Büro zurückkehren, ich erwarte Post. Minerva wärst du so freundlich mich zu begleiten dann können wir noch über die anstehenden Prüfungen sprechen."

Nun war es McGonnagall die verwunderte beide Augenbauen hob. Es war Schulbeginn, viel zu früh um über die Prüfungen zu sprechen. Doch sie protestierte nicht und verließ mit Dumbledore den Raum.

Im Lehrerzimmer blieben Remus und Snape, Remus versuchte das zuletzt geschehene zu verarbeiten und Severus kaute an den letzten stücken seiner Schokolade. Als diese aufgegessen war ärgerte sich Snape über die geschmolzenen Reste die an seinen Fingern klebten, er wischte diese daraufhin einfach an seiner Hose ab. Remus wusste nicht auf was er wartete, bestimmt nicht auf Snape, als würde dieser ihm seine wirren Gedanken erklären.

„Also hast du -." Lupin wollte irgendetwas sagen um die Stille zu durchbrechen.

Er wusste nicht einmal womit er anfangen sollte das einzige was in seinem Kopf war waren Lily Potter und Severus Snape.

„Ich liebte sie. Ich tue es immer noch – und ich werde es immer tun."

Snape ließ diese Worte in der Luft hängen bis er aufstand seinen Zauberstab nahm und sich erneut an Remus wandte.

„Du entschuldigst mich, ich habe Unterricht in weniger als zehn Minuten."

Severus schritt durch den Raum, öffnete die Tür und schloss sie daraufhin hinter sich wieder. Remus schaute ihm nach und dachte über seine Worte nach, er war sich nicht sicher ob dies gerade wirklich Snape war aus dessen Mund die Worte kamen.

Wahrscheinlich schon, so würde sich einiges erklären…

 _Ende_

Ich würde mich sehr über ein review freuen. :)

Nightmarexxx


End file.
